Electrical systems typically employ multiple switches and relays to activate and/or deactivate various system components during operation. The failure of one switch may cause the entire system to be taken out of service until the failed switch is identified and replaced. Conventional processes for the identification of failed switches typically involve testing the operation of each switch individually by a technician. Individual testing may be extremely time consuming and result in the electrical system being out of service for an extended period of time.